The objective of this application is to advance scientific progress in the field of sleep and respiration by holding a symposium to promote interdisciplinary exchange of new information. Studies fundamental to understanding respiratory disorders during sleep are fragmented into separate disciplines, e.g., Neuroscience, pulmonary physiology, sleep neurochemistry, etc. A symposium that assembles the leading scientists working on basic aspects of sleep and control of breathing, together with those examining clinical features of sleep disordered breathing, will result in vigorous scientific interchange and cross-fertilization of ideas that will, in turn, spur new investigations and developments. The symposium will be held in a retreat-like atmosphere. The most meritorious and significant new research will be presented in twelve slide sessions and in two poster sessions. The agenda for the slide sessions consists of 1. Basic mechanisms of sleep and circadian rhythm, 2. Cardiorespiratory control, 3. Pharyngeal motor control, 4. Central nervous system hypoxia and control of Breathing, 5. Central Nervous System Hypoxia and Control of Breathing, 6. Heart failure and sleep disordered breathing, 7. Animal models of sleep disordered breathing, 8. Ventilatory instability during sleep, 9. Sleep disordered breathing during development, 10. Sudden infant death syndrome, 11. Diagnosis of sleep apnea and 12. Treatment of sleep apnea. Information generated at this symposium will be disseminated by publishing the proceedings.